


Kaizen

by Sigrisee (Solitina)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Coma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitina/pseuds/Sigrisee
Summary: The minute Ash beat Dianna, the Kalos champion, he knew something was wrong. His whole world began shaking, changing. He stood there is shocked silence as the world cracked, and broke like glass, the pieces spiraling down into the unknown. Based on the Coma theory.





	Kaizen

Kaizen- Meaning Improvement, Refinement, Continued Betterment

The minute Ash beat Dianna, the Kalos champion, He knew something was wrong. His whole world began shaking, changing. He stood shocked as the world cracked, and broke like glass, the pieces spiraling down into the unknown.

Suddenly, all of Ash's Pokemon and friends appeared, clean and whole.  
"Never forget us Ash." Brock said solemnly. He cracked and splinted into brown and green shards  
"Remember how to battle well, and research your opponent" Gary said.  
"Don't forget beauty and grace, not to mention fashion!" Dawn squealed.

As each person/pokémon said their final statement, they too spiraled down into nothingness.

Finally Misty approached Ash, the last person of them all.  
"Ash, stop being so damn humble and clueless, and get your act together! And we are alive in the real world, we have just never met you. Now GO!" and she fragmented faster than the others, spiraling down in a fiery orange and blue inferno.

Slowly Pikachu approached Ash, crystal blue teardrops dripping from his face. No words needed to be felt, as the two friends embraced, never speaking, and forever hearing the others words as they too cracked and tumbled into the invading darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh this story is kinda old so I need to edit it. Any suggestions are welcome!  
> Also what the Coma theory is is this:  
> Ash with his journey in the anime was a dream. It was induced by the scene in Episode 1, Season 1 where Ash and Pikachu get attacked by a bunch of Spearow, and both fall unconscious and Ash falls into a Coma and his mind makes up an alternate world where all of the characters (Brock, Misty, Gary ) are Ash's mind experimenting with his personality.
> 
> In this story I won't be doing that melding all the "experiments" of Ash's curious mind, but only dealing with brave courageous Ash that is seen in the anime. Also, all of the characters are real. They were seen on TV (or something similar) by Ash.  
> Last thing; Ash is going to be in Kanto in the foreseeable future. Foreigners may visit, (EX:Dawn) but that's unlikely (then again, anything with Dawn is possible :D) and any characters that have not been comfermed of their occupation and personalities before he fell into the coma may be changed.
> 
> But I'm also debating whether or not to make it like 'Ash saw the future' with his Aura powers or something. But for now I'm posting the old chapters here. So feel free to suggest stuff!


End file.
